You're a lot of trouble but I love you still
by ClaryJaceWalker
Summary: Clary Fray gets transferred to Raziel High School, a school for delinquents, due to breaking school rules. Instead of a new life and clean slate, she finds herself in more trouble than expected. JxC, SxI, MxA. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Jocelyn Fray just transferred her daughter, Clary Fray to Raziel High School, a school for delinquents, because she painted on a school wall. Now Jocelyn expects a clean slate and a new life for her daughter, but little does she know that transferring her to that school would only cause her more trouble.

**Disclaimer:** _Characters from the Mortal Instruments are not by me but by the magnificent Cassandra Clare. The plot is, however, conjured up from the deepest, darkest, depths of my imagination. Enjoy, my loves. ;)_

I grudgingly dragged my suitcase along as I got out of my mother's car. My mother, Jocelyn Fray, got out the car after me, trying to let me talk to her.

"Clary, darling…" she started.

I proceeded in counting my bags, ignoring my mother. I was still angry at her for agreeing with the nuns to send me to this no-good-of-a-school. It was for bloody delinquents! You see, the school I went to before transferring was a religious school, and just because I painted the school wall, they decided I have had gone over to the 'bad side' and suggested to my mother that she should send me to a school for delinquents so that I can return to the 'real' Clary who didn't disobey school rules.

My mom was an artist, and I got my creativity and artistic skills from her. My Dad died during a fire when I was still in my mother's womb, so I have been pretty much Dad-less since birth.

So when the nuns told my mother to let me transfer, I expected her to fight, fight, and fight for me. And I know she did, I just can't help blaming her even though it makes me feel like crap afterwards.

So now I am here, in a new school, I bet a new life too. "It's okay, Mom. I fully understand. I'm fine now." I finally said to her.

She looked at me and then hugged me tightly, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to send you here but I really didn't have a choice. I want what's best for you, sweetie." She said it all quickly, afraid I might interject. I hugged her back. I'll miss her, since I will be sleeping in dorms. Ugh, dorms. I wonder who my dorm mate will be. And at that thought, I suddenly became very nervous.

Raziel High School was the nearest and only school for delinquents here in Brooklyn. It is also, the most well-known school, where the most deviant kids study in. I don't even know why they still bother to study at all.

My mom smiled at me, and wiped her eyes. "I'm going to really miss you, sweetheart." She hugged me one last time. I hugged back and replied, "I'm going to miss you too, Mom."

I watched the back of the retreating figure of the car as my Mom drove off for work. I faced the façade of the school and looked at it intently.

The school was old. Like, really old. The walls were grey and cracked, and moss began growing all over. _Geez, I wonder if they plan on renovating this place. This must have been built in like, the 18__th__ century,_ I thought to myself. I sighed. Staring at the place won't do me any good except make me more nervous.

I started picking up my things and trudged towards the main entrance.

The inside was just as I expected. Dirty, old and grey. I apparently arrived during school time, or learning hours yet a lot of students were out and about the place, apparently not caring if they failed classes or not.

I started searching for the principal's office, and that was when someone bumped into me all of a sudden. He had golden hair and eyes, and he was beautiful. I inhaled sharply, shocked by the sudden impact and by the unfathomable beauty of this creature. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating a bit, but seriously, he was hot.

I went sprawling to the ground, and he too, was appalled. He stood there looking and blinking at me for several, agonizing minutes before it registered in his brain that he hit me and that I was helplessly on the floor. Upon realizing, he swiftly took my hand and helped me up.

"Forgive me, madam, for running into you like that." He smiled sweetly at me. Before I could even reply, he started talking again, "I don't think I have ever seen you before. Because if I did, I think I would remember seeing such a beautiful face around here." This time, he winked at me.

I could feel the blood creeping to my cheeks_. Great_, I was blushing. Hopefully, due to the dimness of the room, he didn't see it. I tried to act as natural and as indifferent as I could, and replied, "Sorry, but I can't be fooled by sweet talkers like you." I smiled up at him. "Clary Fray," I said as I thrust my hand towards him for a handshake.

"Aha, a smart one I see." He looked at me, and if I'm not mistaken, he looked a bit impressed. He shook my hand as he said, "Hotschaft Von Hugenstein. Pleased to meet you, Clary Fray." He grinned.

I looked at him incredulously. _Seriously? Hotscha Von whatnow? _I started to laugh at the thought of his name, IF it was really his name. He looked at me strangely and feigned hurt while putting his hand to his chest. "Why, do you find my name amusing?" he said. I just shook my head and replied, "Not at all, Mr. Hotschaft." I said grinning at him.

"Oh, did you happen to be going somewhere before I happened to bump into you?" He asked me, which made me remember my mission to find the principal's office.

"Well, yes. I was looking for the principal's office. Do you know where that is?" I replied. His reply made me sigh with relief, "Of course," he said and he took a few of my baggage and led the way.

Few seconds later, we later arrived at a wooden door that had a plaque where the words "Principal's Office" were engraved. Hotscha—Whatever his name is, opened the door for me and I smiled at him. I mouthed _"Thank you" _at him.

The principal didn't look up from the paperwork she was facing. I sent a silent prayer to God for things to go well and cleared my throat. "Good morning, Mrs. Herondale." I said, and she lifted her head to look at me and adjusted her glasses.

"Ahh, you must be Ms. Fray." She said as she stood up, her chair making a scraping noise. "So pleased to have you here at Raziel High." She offered to shake my hand and I did. She didn't notice my blonde friend until after he put the baggage he was holding down.

Mrs. Herondale was a bit surprised and she blinked at him for a few seconds. "Imogen," he nodded at her in greeting. The headmaster seemed unfazed by the fact that a student just called her by her first name and this amazed me, a bit. "Wayland," she nodded back.

"Wait, what?" I interjected, and then covered my mouth, a bit ashamed. "Sorry, headmaster." I said timidly. Hotschaft, or Wayland, or whatever his name is was laughing now, a glint of mischief in his eyes and I leered at him.

"Apology accepted, Ms. Fray. But you do seem confused, may I know why? What sort of trickery has he done now?" the headmaster said.

"Well, he told me that his name was Hotschaft Von Hugenstein." I said, exasperated. And at that, the headmaster smiled a bit.

"Up to his old tricks again, I see?" Mrs. Herondale said to herself. She faced me and said, "Dear child, meet Mr. Jace Wayland." The realization of being fooled the whole time slowly sank in, so I just stood there looking at Jace, not knowing whether I should smack him in the face or laugh.

Jace grinned at me and shrugged his muscled shoulders, "What can I say? Old habits are hard to kill." And with a salute, he sprinted off leaving me and the headmaster staring at his retreating figure. _Bastard._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Characters from the Mortal Instruments are not by me but by the magnificent Cassandra Clare. The plot is, however, conjured up from the deepest, darkest, depths of my imagination. Enjoy, my loves. ;)_

_- Fanfiction by: Clary Walker. ©2012 xx Sorry if the update took so long!_

After Jace left me and the headmaster alone, I had to carry all my bags to my dorm room. This was it, the time I can finally know who my roommate is. I reached dorm room #25 and I knocked on the door lightly. When no one answered, I let myself in, I mean, after all, it is my room too.

I was flustered upon setting foot inside the room. It was marked in half and well, my roommate's side was sparkly, glittery and very…pink. There was a vanity table at the side which was overflowing, from hair brushes to cosmetics and whatnot.

I settled down and started unpacking. Just as I was finishing up, someone strutted into the room and damn was she pretty. She had really long jet black hair and her face looked flawless with her full pink lips and rosy cheeks. She was tall as well, which made me feel ten times shorter. She was wearing designer jeans, by the looks of it, and with every movement she made, her cascading black hair moved along with her.

Upon noticing me, she stood still, took her sunglasses off, and looked at me. She smiled and offered a hand, "Isabelle Lightwood. Call me Izzy. You must be Clary Fray." She paused as I took her hand and shook it, "I'm your roomie." She continued and gave me a wink.

I consciously shoved my red locks behind me ears. In that moment, I was suddenly all too aware of my freckles. Gaah, the first two students I met in this school are both flawless! I smiled timidly at Izzy, and she repaid me with a big, flashing smile. And with that, I knew that I was going to like my roommate.

So the facts I learned about Izzy was that she had a brother, named Alec, who, apparently, was not as straight as he looked. Alec had a boyfriend named Magnus while Izzy has this fling with a guy named Simon. Izzy went to parties almost every night, and tonight was one of those nights. The trouble is she wanted me to come with. I panicked, since this was going to be the very first party I would be going to EVER and I had no idea what to wear.

Izzy had to lend me a black and sparkly dress (which was just a shirt to her since she was one tall woman). I stared at the mirror filled with dread. I have never worn clothing this short before! My mind was screaming at me to go change in my jammies and go to sleep, but hell, of course I didn't do that. "Perfect." Izzy said looking at me in the mirror. "What's left is a little bit of make-up and we'll be good to go." And that made me squirm in my seat.

While Izzy was doing my make-up and hair, my thoughts wandered off and found Jace. Jace Wayland. He was one mysterious guy and somehow, I feel very attracted to him when I know I shouldn't be. He was someone you shouldn't even hang around with. _Mental Note: Stay away as far as possible from the guy. _But then again, there was something about him that made my heart beat a few beats faster and I had no idea what that meant.

"Voila!" Izzy snapped me out of my reverie. I looked at myself in the mirror, my mouth agape, because Izzy's make-up magic just made me look really different. My red locks were up in a bun with hair pins everywhere, and with the make-up, my freckles seemed a little less. My cheeks looked a bit rosy, and whatever Izzy did to my face, hell yeah I liked it.

Izzy helped me up and I spun around and she smiled, satisfied with her work. "Okay," she clapped her hands once. "Off we go, the party is just across the hall." She said while moving swiftly towards the door. I jogged after her long strides, tripping and slipping since I wasn't that used to wearing heels.

I could practically hear the music and the beat now, my heart as if beating along with the rhythm. "Wait, won't the teachers get angry?" I asked Izzy. We were very near the room now and the music was very loud that it felt like my eardrums were going to pop out. "No. They don't fully agree and want these parties disturbing their sleep but they can't do anything about it." Izzy replied, practically shouting at me in order for me to hear. I just nodded in response, not wanting to shout.

We went inside the room, packed with bodies grinding along to the music. All of a sudden I felt suffocated and self-conscious. This was my first time being around this many people in one room, and my first time to wear such a short dress. I sighed and followed Izzy around. _Might as well get this over with_. Izzy gracefully walked floated around as I lumbered along, tripping over people's foot once in a while.

Few seconds later, Izzy left me alone when she saw one of her friends, Maia. Maia, apparently, saw Simon talking to another woman, and the infuriated Izzy went off to investigate. So I was left alone near the table filled with food, drinking the punch that was being served. And that was when he bumped into me again.

My punch splashed all over Izzy's dress. I looked at the damage, and then I looked up to glare at the slightly tipsy son of Loki. He signaled me a salute and I pointed at the soaked dress I was in incredulously. I hope Izzy won't kill me for this.

"Oh hey, it's you again, Fray." He slurred. "Not really a pleasure." I frowned, "and I'm beginning to think you're doing this," I pointed at the dress once again, "on purpose." I sneered at him. He looked at me innocently then grinned, "Or it could be fate." He said, his boyish grin still plastered on his face. _Haah, what a cocky asshat, _I thought as I raised two eyebrows at him. I could never really raise just one.

A couple of girls passed by us, their eyes flirting with my blonde companion. Jace winked at them and they giggled. When the girls were a short distance away, Jace eyed one of them and then looked back at me, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"See you later, Fray. Duty calls." He winked at me then sprinted off towards a petite but pretty girl with dark straight hair. I felt a pang of jealousy as they flirted with each other.

"That girl is Aline Penhallow." Someone said behind me. I spun around and came face-to-face with the masculine version of Izzy. This much be her brother, Alec. "Greetings, I'm Alec Lightwood. Brother of Isabelle Lightwood. You must be the new girl Clary." And I was right, he was Izzy's brother. Alec had another man in tow, and their hands were linked together. He had spiky hair that would have had looked manly if it weren't for the glitter and highlights all over it. "Magnus." He offered a hand and I shook it. "Pleased to meet both of you!" I smiled brightly.

"Sorry Clary, but we have to run. Chairman Meow must be famished by now!" Magnus exclaimed as he excused himself and dashed off. "That's his cat." Alec said to me with a chuckle before he went off after Magnus.

Huh, what peculiar people I have met so far.


End file.
